Snuzzles Make It All Better
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Sometimes after a rough day, you just NEED somebody to cuddle up with. CHACK, ONESHOT


**Snuzzles Make It All Better**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have gotten with it by now and made Heylin clothing merchandise to sell at Hot Topic or something and gotten Chase and Jack together 'cause seriously, its ridiculous that they're not already. .**

Warnings: Language, but other than that, its fine.

Jack Spicer sighed in exhaustion, fall-stumbling through the door to his lover's home in the darkness because hey, it wasn't like he had built-in night-vision goggles (unlike _some_ people he could mention) and as tired as he was, he just really didn't give much of a fuck right now.

He ignored the various sets of eyes glowing at him from the shadows of the palace as he trudged up the stairs and down hallways (cursing all the while how damnably _far_ the bedroom seemed), simply glad that there were no others of the Xiaolin or Heylin persuasion present and the feline's orders to attack him on sight no longer applied.

It had been one _long_ day, and sleep was sounding positively _orgasmic_ right now.

The goth threw open the door to the bedroom, nonetheless making sure it did not slam against the wall (his lover _did_ so hate loud noises in the middle of the night) before shutting the door most of the way behind him, leaving it ajar _just_ a crack to provide him with what little more light there was to be found in the mostly-black hall as opposed to the pitch-black room.

Mechanically, he stripped himself of his clothing; his shoulders incredibly glad to be rid of the weight of his helipack. He was entirely unable to hold back a sigh of relief upon shrugging off his suddenly-heavy trenchcoat, the leather article draping haphazardly over the carpeted floor.

Once he had removed everything but his boxers, he fully shut the door, sealing the bedroom in darkness once more as he crawled into bed. He was too tired to even get _beneath_ the covers and just sprawled out on his side of the bed on top of them with a groan of pain and pleasure, every ache in his body returning at full force with the action of lying down before beginning to fade away.

The current resident of the bed was considerate to Jack, pulling the blankets from beneath the albino's body and draping them over him, spooning him from behind and offering the soothing warmth of another body.

A familiar mouth pressed to the back of the goth's neck and arms wound possessively about his waist. "Rough day, Spicer?" came the half-drowsy inquiry.

"Uh-huh…" Jack found was his only response; his eyes, burning with exhaustion, at last falling shut.

"My poor mate," the warlord cooed sympathetically. "You _did_ get rather kicked around today, didn't you?"

"Yeah," the youth agreed, tone dejected.

Chase gave a light nuzzle to his lover's neck, casually demanding, "Where do you hurt, Spicer?"

Jack snorted. "Wrong question."

"Ah, so the correct question should be 'where _don't_ you hurt'?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, don't fret, my mate," the warlord assured. "Tomorrow is Monday; Mondays have a rate of Shen Gong Wu activation that is practically zero, meaning I can spend the _whole_ day seeing to it that your sore, delicate body is pampered to the fullest."

"Chase?"

"Yes, Spicer?"

"How come you don't want the monks or anybody to see us together?" Jack wondered, about half-asleep already. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Far from it," Chase promised his lover. "There are several justifiable reasons I keep us secret. If someone were to find out that I cared for you, you would likely be captured or tortured simply to get to me by any of my foes."

"Even the goody-two-shoes _monks_ would exploit me as a weakness?" the goth challenged quietly, his sleep-bogged brain having trouble following the logic of good guys doing something bad.

"_Especially_ the monks," the warlord said. "They are more treacherous than they realize and would gladly bring harm to you (as they already do, mind you), if they could hurt or anger _me_ by doing it. Even if they did not do such a thing with the knowledge of us, however, they would certainly blab about it long enough and loud enough for everyone to hear. There are forces that I would rather not have get their hands on you."

"Like Bean?" the genius inquired almost inaudibly.

"_Exactly_ like Bean."

Jack yawned drowsily, snuggling backwards into his lover's embrace. "M'kay," he conceded, "I don't really care if anybody else knows about us, anyways. _I_ know you love me, and that's good enough, right?"

Chase grinned against the albino's throat, approvingly commenting, "What a mature thing of you to say Spicer; dare I hope you're growing up?"

The goth snorted. "Don't fuck with me, Chase," he muttered, "it's been a hard day, and I'm about as tired as Macbeth by Act 5."

"Another intelligent comment," the warlord praised, "at last my mate's brilliance shines through!"

Jack offered no rebuttal to the man's words this time, already far too lost in the grips of unconsciousness to speak, much less form an intelligent retort.

Chase Young smirked and buried his nose affectionately in his lover's flame-colored head of hair, soon nodding off once more with the calming presence of his Jack.

**A/N: ****Because even though tomorrow is the last day of my semester exams, its my hardest class' exam and my most-difficult-to-figure-out-what-to-study-'cause-the-teacher-doesn't-tell-us-anything class' exam, and when everybody else gets to leave at 11:50 to go home, I have to stay until either 1:20 or 2:30 'cause I was forced into taking Journalism as an extra class, and...**

**I kinda feel like I could use a snuzzle, myself. ;__;**

**Hope you liked this drabble anyways, though! :) **


End file.
